


Secret Santa 2015

by niahana



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for snow-white-sheep for the meronia secret exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa 2015

The sounds of bustling city life filled the New York City air on a cold December afternoon. The sun was preparing itself to disappear pat the horizon, leaving blue and orange tints to blend together in a cascade of color. Everything was as it normally stood in the city that never sleeps, loud and never-ending. But there was a calm to it. That honking of impatient drivers lacked their normal incessancy, servicemen walked with less of a hateful gout, and everyone decided to tolerate just a little bit more. It was the kind of calm that could only come from the fall of the very first snow.

Mello watch out of the window of his apartment, mild interest forming as the tiny white crystals fell from the sky and landed on the crowd of people filtering through the city. He could tell what was going on. His mind was grew exhausted from his work, so anything would catch his interest, no matter how seemingly unimportant it was.

He sighed, reaching over to grab the black curtain from it’s holder, effectively blocking himself from the distractions outside in one simple release of the fabric. His fingers went up to reach to massage his temples, hoping that the headache pulsing through his skull would give way, but it seemed as though he would have to fight through it. With some reluctance Mello went back to the stacks of papers filling his desk, trying to weave back into the motions of labor with thoughts of how all of this started.

It had been like this for as long as he could remember. At just fourteen he left Wammy’s House to make something of himself, something that could make L proud without the strict ties that the orphanage wrapped around each of the potential successors. They tried to stop him, begged and pleaded for him to stay, but it was of no use, he had made up his mind. As he packed away what things he had, thoughts of his friends came to mind, and what it would be like to never see them again. But ultimately he didn’t mind doing it alone. Just as long as he knew it was the right decision for him to make. So he left, without anymore hesitation. What he didn't expect, though, was a small white-haired boy meeting him at the gate.

Mello glanced over, and the small white-haired boy that left with him that day was the same quiet being sitting not too far away now . It always astounded him how Near kept that same look even after years had passed. His hair had grown longer, and his body seemed to fill out more into maturity, but overall Near was like a doll, preserved over time. Normally Near would be immersed in his puzzles, trains, or any toy that caught his interest, but while New York was a calmer city today the season had brought on a slue of work for them. Once again Mello had found himself growing distracted, but it was hard not to watch Near work without some fascination. 

He sat on the floor, looking at a bundle of files with a collection expression. His finger twirled a lock of his hair while the other would flip pages as need-be. Every so often the other would look perplexed, followed by a frown that could only come from disappointment in his own confusion, but moments later everything would be fine, and Near would go back to passive observation.

The way he worked always had Mello envious. Even with his most trying case, Near seemed like it was all child’s play while Mello spend hours upon hours staying at the same bit of information. It had been the same way since they started working together. Mello would cling to trying to best while NEAr glided with natural ability. He was ready to simply roll his eyes and get back to work when he noticed things weren’t as they normally were for Near. That moment of contemplation was lasting much longer than normal, and his eyes pressed tight together in what looked like pain. 

Concerned, Mello swirled his chair to face Near directly, leaning back and crossing his leg over the other. “Hey.” He called out to the other, his voice strict but lacking in volume. When Near stirred to look up at the voice, Mello’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong with you?"

It took a moment for Near’s glazed-over eyes to focus completely on what Mello was saying, but once he had he shook his head, turning back to the paperwork. “Nothing,” He assured him, pushing one of the papers aside. “I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

Mello took that chance to roll his eyes, a small scoff slipping past his lips. He knew what Near did to collect his thoughts, and it certainly had nothing to do with what his present expression had in store. He wouldn’t push the subject on the other for now, as he took to just watching him instead, hoping he’d show what ailed him through body language. Near went back to work without any problem, but from what Mello could see was something much unlike him. The grey pair of eyes would re-read sentences, once, twice, even a third time before he would continue to the next portion. When he would write something down, his handwriting looking sloppy, quite the opposite of what his normal work would show. All the behavior was truly unlike the pale one, and Mello wondered momentarily if the change of weather was getting to him; but the moment Near’s hand dropped the pen it was holding to rub at his eyes, he knew the true answer. Near was just as exhausted as he was.

Whether he liked to admit it or not, it was hard for Mello to truly understand Near’s behavior sometimes. He was so excellent at masking every emotion that it was almost impossible to recognize when the other needed help, even after all this time. With all the work piled on them lately, he had only assumed that he was the only one taking a harsh hit, never having thought it was be just as difficult for the smaller male in question. Mello frowned, suddenly feeling stupid for missing what was so obvious. He gazed up to the clock, a silent thought passing through his mind before he stood up without any warning, boots tapping against the hardwood floor as he left the room.

Near barely had time to notice before Mello was already gone, the only sign that he was there to begin with the the office chair still spinning from the heavy force. He frowned, wondering what could have cause him to leave without any reason, but he didn’t make any attempts to follow, as he had to focus on what was in front of him. With another rub to his eyes he continued with his work.

It was minutes later when the blond came back into the room, just when Near had gotten out of another fit of closing his eyes away from the pain in his head. As he opened his eyes Mello was directly in his face, so close that he had to lean back to avoid unwanted contact. “Is there something you need?"

“You, actually.” Mello answered, a look unlike anything Near had seen before on his face. 

He leaned away even more, but the other had a hold of his hand, gently beconing him up off the ground from his comfortable spot. Near reluctantly went with Mello's pull, carefully standing himself up on shaky feet only to be tugged toward the door.

"Mello--" Near tried to turn back, eyes straight on the paperwork that lay alone on the floor, but Mello refuse to budge, walking him out of the room and down the hall, toward the living room. 

He lead them inside the open area, and immediately both of them laid eyes on the small set up of chairs, and what looked like a disaster everywhere else.

The couches were both missing each of their cushions, pillows and stray blankets from all rooms of the apartment were piled up in a mountain of plush. Near looked around, wondering if he had fallen asleep; messes were not something Mello caused, and when they existed, he threw a fit.

Near wouldn't have to be left in his own thoughts for long, as the blond stood in front of the wreckage, a small grin on his face. "Since it's so cold today, I thought we could make something to keep us warm."

Grey eyes blinked, unsure of where this sudden need came from. He shook his head, pointing towards the door. "We musn't, we have piles of--"

"--It can wait." Mello interrupted, waving his hand to silence the other. "Now come on, I know you've always wanted to build one."

Near stared, still surprised by Mello's actions. But the moment his hand reached over to tussle Near's soft locks, and the empathy in his eyes as they made contact with each other, he knew that Mello had figured him out. He looked down in embarrassment, but Mello quickly stopped that, tugging him over to the supplies so they could waste no more time. Near gave in.

In no time at all the two created a fort that was truly to be reckoned with. The roofs of the multiple layered reached high and low, while the cavity of the fort itself was cozy and filled with enough blankets to make a nest perfect for two

They tested it out together, but as soon as they delved in its warmth and admired their craftsmanship, Near fell quickly under its spell comfortable, now conscious only in the dream realm. Mello held the slumbering body close as he slept, thinking of his job well done. He gave him a peck on the forehead, light enough so that he wouldn't stir. He sat up straight, allowing himself the the luxury of gazing out into the flurry-filled window once more as the calm New York air hit him just like it had before. 

It would be hell getting back on track with work, but the time spent with Near like this made it all worth it. 


End file.
